Chaotix Mysteries: Who Killed Charmy?
by Mechanical Oven
Summary: After discovering that Charmy has been murdered, Vector and Espio, as detectives, go out to solve this mystery and find out who killed Charmy.
1. The Beginning of a Mystery

**Oh, boy… I can't believe I'm doing this story. It's my first Sonic fic, so try to go easy on me. It's pretty much about the Chaotix…and a case they have. This story really isn't that serious, and even if it's a mystery, there's A LOT of humor.**

**I'm not sure if the characters will always be in character. It depends, though. I'm not doing this just to be all perfect. It's probably going to have some typos, which are OK. Anyways, let's start this Sonic fic, OK?  


* * *

**In a small hideout in Mobius, there lived the Chaotix. There are three members of the crew as of today. They're detectives that are sometimes gullible like Knuckles the Echidna. They've been fooled by Dr. Eggman before, but it didn't turn out well for him.

In the hideout, Vector the Crocodile was sitting on his chair by his desk, listening to music on his headphones. He's always listening to music, even when they're on a mission. He can be pretty clumsy sometimes, and he may not exactly do the smartest things, despite his current intelligence. He's the leader of the Chaotix.

The second member is Espio, and he seems to be the serious one of the crew. He uses shurikens to fight, and can also turn invisible and stick to walls. It's best not to cross his path, because he's pretty tough. Right now, he leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

They have one more member of the Chaotix, but he's not in the room right now. He must be in the kitchen.

Espio felt his stomach growling, and he opens his eyes. He silently walked out of the room. Vector noticed him leaving.

"Espio, where are you going?" Vector asked.

"I'm going to get something to eat. I'll be right back." Espio walked into the kitchen, and as he opened the fridge for some food, such as a fly sandwiches (chameleons eat bugs, so it would make sense). Once he grabbed one and took a bite, he noticed someone lying on the ground.

His sandwich dropped once he saw someone on the ground…with some kind of red fluid around him!

"Is that…who I think it is?" Espio can see Charmy lying on the ground. He didn't seem to move at all. He looked shocked.

Espio immediately ran back into the room where Vector is, and he can still see him bopping his head to the music.

"Vector! We have a big problem!"

"Huh? A problem? What is it this time, Espio?"

"Come and see for yourself." Espio headed back into the kitchen, and Vector followed him. Once he saw Charmy on the ground, his mouth opened wide.

"Charmy? Espio… Do you think…Charmy was _murdered_?" Vector asked.

"I can't exactly tell. That red fluid…or should I say _blood_, tells me that Charmy was murdered. I don't know what to say…"

"Charmy! I can't believe you're gone! Why did they have to take him and not me? Wait a minute, why would I WANT to die? But, seriously. WHY?"

* * *

Meanwhile, while Vector and Espio were mourning, our blue hero was running through some loops in Green Hill Zone. After passing by one loop, he seemed to be holding a ring in his hand.

"All right! That's fifty rings! Now I can go super!" Sonic was about to jump and turn into Super Sonic, but he heard a cry coming from the hideout he's nearby.

"Hmm? I wonder who that can be… I better go check!" Sonic ran over to the Chaotix's house at super speed. Once he knocked on the door, Espio opened it.

"Espio, what's going on in there? Is anyone crying in there?" Sonic asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Charmy…has been murdered." Espio said.

"WHAT? He's been murdered? Let me see!" Sonic ran into the kitchen, and he saw Charmy lying on the ground. Vector's head was on the counter, crying still.

"Why did you have to go, Charmy? WHY?"

Sonic took a look at Charmy, and then he looked at the blood. He touched the blood, and he noticed something about it.

"…" Sonic actually tasted it, and it didn't taste like blood at all. "I don't think this is actually blood. It tastes more like ketchup."

"Really? If that's true, then how exactly did he get murdered?" Espio knelt down, and he saw a piece of paper that has the name "Tails" written down.

"Vector! Take a look at this!" Vector stopped crying, and he looked at the piece of paper Espio gave him.

"This just has Tails's name written down." Vector then realized something. "Hold on a second… Espio, we may have a clue! Tails might be the murdered!"

"What? You really think Tails would actually _kill _Charmy? Tails is a mechanic, not a murderer! I would've known if he did it or not." Sonic said.

"Hmmm… It's true you and Tails are best friends. But, you may just be trying to cover him up, aren't you? Yes… Since you're fast, it would most likely be you! I know what happened!"

You can see some kind of drawings that Vector made, showing what happened. "Tails gave you some poison that would be used to kill Charmy, and then you rushed into our hideout to put poison in his honey! Once Charmy had some honey, he fell dead! Aha! We found out the case!"

"Vector, that's ridiculous. I wouldn't do something like that. How is there ketchup on the ground, then?" Sonic asked.

"Obviously you poured a bunch of ketchup to make it look like Charmy got stabbed. It's not working on us now, and you should know it."

"Vector, Sonic is usually too busy fighting Eggman. There's no way he could've done it…" Espio said.

Vector realized that now. "You're right, Espio. Perhaps Sonic didn't do it. But, I'm sure Tails has to have done something! Espio, it's time for us to solve this mystery as detectives!"

Sonic thought it was best to leave the hideout and continue with what he was doing. Vector got himself a brown detective's hat, and he even put one of Espio.

"I don't need this hat on, Vector. You can keep yours, but I'm not." Espio took it off.

"No! We need these to show we're solving a case. The case of… 'Who Killed Charmy the Bee.' Yeah, that's a good one. "

"OK, Vector… I'll put it on. But just for this only." Espio put the hat back on, and Vector began to walk out of the hideout, with Espio following him out. They just left Charmy there, apparently.

Their next destination is now Tails's Workshop! They're going to make Tails spill it all out. But did they know this mystery wouldn't be as easy to solve?

* * *

**It's the beginning of a mystery! Yes, the humor will begin these next chapters! Mostly it has to do with Vector, though. You'll see when we get , the "blood" isn't actually blood, so don't get worried and tell me I need to up the rating. That was just a joke. That's all.  
**

**Don't forget to leave a review, and PLEASE do not flame me. It's my first Sonic fic.**


	2. Case Number 1: The Paper

**I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated my story for a long time. If you've been curious about that, I apologize. I was just trying to think of what would happen here, and now I did! …And that took a long time. Yeah, I'm lazy sometimes ****.**

**The thing with the ketchup was done on purpose, just to let you know. I'm not going to answer questions about it, but all answers will hopefully be revealed. This isn't really a serious story, though it's mystery (it's just got a lot of humor to it. Yeah, a mystery story with humor. Kind of odd…). Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Vector and Espio were running towards Tails's Workshop, which is up on a hill. They're almost there right now, and while heading towards there, they seemed to be talking.

"It's such a shame we lost Charmy. He was so young! He was probably the best kid we could ever have on our team! What a shame…" Vector said. He knew mourning wouldn't solve this mystery, so he decided to save all of that for later. When the mystery is solved, that is.

"The best you could ever have? Um… Vector, from what I saw, you didn't treat Charmy very well. Don't you remember whenever we were working on something, you'd always keep Charmy away?" Espio asked.

"Hmmmm…" Vector was thinking for a moment, and he began to picture something in his head.

* * *

_A flashback is shown, and it shows Espio working on a computer in a computer room, with Vector looking at what Espio's doing. Charmy, on the other hand, was trying to see what was going on._

"_C'mon! Let me see what you're doing!" Charmy begged. Unfortunately, he wasn't succeeding in this, as Vector was keeping him away._

"_Not now, Charmy! We're a little busy with this! Go play in your hive or something!" Vector said._

"_Vector, Charmy doesn't live in a hide. He lives here." Espio said._

"_Oh, good point, Espio. Go…do something else right now."_

"_No way! I wanna see what's going on! C'mon, Vector!" Charmy tried to see, but Vector still refused to let him take a look. So, Charmy ended up using his stinger to sting Vector…in the butt._

"_OWW!" Vector looked at Charmy, steam coming from his head. "Why you little…" He began to chase Charmy all over the computer room, while Espio was still working on a little plan on the computer._

"_Get back here, Charmy!" Charmy was too fast for Vector, due to being an alligator (and alligators are a lot slower than bees!).

* * *

_"True… But-"

"And don't you remember when we were playing a videogame, you wouldn't let Charmy play." Espio added.

Vector can remember him pushing Charmy away from the TV, while he and Espio were playing Sonic 2. Espio was winning because Vector was too distracted by Charmy.

"Oh yeah, he made me lose because he kept getting in the way! Man, I hated that so much!" Vector said. They were getting close to Tails's workshop, but Espio detected something.

"Hold on a moment!" Espio stopped Vector, and he threw a shuriken towards the hill. There was a small explosion.

"I think Eggman's robots planted some hidden bombs around here. I can sense them around here."

"Bombs? It's not like there's one in front of us! That's impossible! I'm going to take this step, and I won't be hurt!" Vector took a step…and there was an explosion. Apparently Vector had soot on him from the explosion.

"Now, you were saying?"

"Shut up, Espio! Let's just get out of this bomb field!"

Espio blew up the bombs that were in their way, and they walked up the hill to Tails's workshop. Vector was holding the piece of paper. He began to bang on the door.

"Open the door, Tails! We know you're in there!" Vector didn't hear Tails's voice, so he banged on the door again. He even tried to kick the door. It wasn't working out too well for him.

"Don't make me tear down this door! I was a Power-type in Sonic Heroes, so I'm pretty sure I can tear this door down with my bare hand! YOU HEAR ME?"

Vector was about to smash the door, but the door opened up and it slammed on him. Tails came out and saw Espio.

"Espio? What are you doing here?" Tails asked.

"Why don't you ask Vector. He's the reason we're here." Espio said.

"Well, where is he?"

"MMMMFFFFGGGPPPHHHH! (I'm slammed behind the door! That's what!)" Vector yelled. Tails could hear his voice so he stepped out of the doorway and it closed up. Vector's nose looked bruised, and his detective's hat was ruined.

"Huff huff… Now then… We know you did it, Tails! You killed Charmy with your poison chemicals, didn't you? We know you're behind this! You even said you did it right here!" Vector put the paper right in front of Tails, saying "Tails did it."

"Vector… You wrote that, didn't you?" Espio asked

"No… Why would you say that?"

"Tails is written in different handwriting. The rest of the writing is your own."

"Ahem!" Vector cleared his throat so Tails couldn't hear him. "Now, Tails! Admit it. YOU killed Charmy, didn't you? There just wasn't any room for two flying characters, weren't there?"

"What? That's crazy! I didn't write that at all! I don't even make poison. I build things, not make chemicals. This really must be some kind of mistake. Though… I DO remember Amy sent something to me. She sent over a basket that she wanted to give to Charmy to apologize for some fight between you and her, Cream, and Big. I don't know exactly what happened, but she wanted me to just fix it a little. That paper must be what Amy wrote…but with Charmy's name on it."

"Hmmm… Interesting… So you're saying that Amy was behind all of this. She must have told you to put ten thousand volts in there to electrocute Charmy. Ah! It makes all sense now! You were basically a puppet, while that pink hedgehog girl is the puppeteer!" Vector said.

"Vector, that's ridiculous. There's no way you can put ten thousand volts in a basket. It was probably just a gift. I think there WAS a basket back at our hideout. That might've been it." Espio said.

Vector grabbed Espio and began to shake him while talking. "Well you never know. Tails is so smart, he can do almost ANYTHING! He can make a basket turn into a robot and vice versa! Don't you see, Espio? Amy probably wanted revenge us from that fight! She wanted Charmy dead to sabotage us!"

Espio felt a little dizzy after Vector shook him. "Fine, we'll go to Amy's house. I don't know where it is, but I'm sure Sonic does. The only problem with that is he doesn't like to go see Amy most of the time. You know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Come on! Let's go catch ourselves a blue hedgehog! Er, I mean let's go find Sonic and ask him to take us to Amy's."

Vector and Espio went back down the hill, and Tails watched them as they were going down. Unfortunately, Vector tripped and he was tumbling down. Luckily, he didn't trigger any explosions from any bombs.

"This isn't good… I wish I could warn Amy, but it's a little too late. I'm pretty sure they'll understand what'll happen. But, how could Charmy die? There's nobody that would want him dead? Not even Eggman or Shadow!"

Tails began to wonder as he headed back into his workshop. As for Vector and Espio, they began to look around for Sonic, and they knew that Green Hill Zone would definitely be one of the places where he could be.

* * *

**Yes, if you finished reading this chapter, you'll know that Vector does not have some good luck here. The same thing doesn't really happen, but he just does some things that are rather funny. Well, Vector's not the smartest alligator around you know! I can't believe he broke the fourth wall with the Sonic Heroes thing...  
**

**There was probably more humor than mystery in this. I'm kind of sorry if you were wanting some mystery, but don't worry. There's PLENTY of more to come. Like I said last chapter, don't flame me. This isn't a serious story, so it's not one to be taken seriously. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take as long. I deeply apologize to some of you people.  
**


End file.
